


Forgotten Moments

by LuceCannon21



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Begging, Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceCannon21/pseuds/LuceCannon21
Summary: The clinic is empty, and two tired medical workers take a break from the plauge. (Pre main story)





	Forgotten Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I really am fond of Julian, and was wondering what his time with the aprentice could have been like. If events in this story do not add up to canon events, I do not care.

Lucien rolled a spool of red thread against their thigh quietly, they had been sewing a hole in their cloak while they waited for Julian to come back to the clinic. Over the course of the day, they had been able to finish it, in-between helping the ill that came into the small two level house Julian had filled with herbs, crudely sketched documents, and small jars of mystery fluid and occasionally leeches. The Hooked mask, full of almost violently fragrant herbs filtered the smell of death coming from those who sat on small cots pressed against the walls and across the floor. Their eyes red, skin pale and clammy, and muscles tense and twitching. 

The stitches on the cloak were clumsy, as they had done it in the gloves Julian made them wear while inside the clinic. They didn’t want to leave these people, but they did not know how to help any of them more than they had already attempted. They were able to use magic, but they were not a miracle worker.

The bell on the front door jingled, and they looked up, expecting to see another frail victim of the plague, but instead, their eyes caught the reflective red glass of Doctor Julian Devorak’s mask, as he stood, seeming slightly out of breath in the hall.

“Doctor! You’re back! They exclaimed, their own mask muffling their voice. Julian beckoned them with a gloved hand, to the street outside.

They set the thread down, throwing their cloak over their shoulders, and striding down the narrow path they had made between the beds, tables, and the stairs. The street outside was silent, as most people avoided this area unless they were afflicted, but outside the air was cleaner, and they removed their mask to talk with the doctor, who removed his own.

“Good news. The palace has agreed to take our current patients and give them the more intensive care they need. A man will be arriving soon with a wagon, we can help everyone in, and then clean the clinic. We can make space for more beds if need be, and try and get the dust out so they can breathe better” He talked at a mile a minute, his face less tense than normal, almost happy to clear out the abode.

While Lucien couldn’t say they didn’t agree with the idea of emptying out the clinic, they felt bad, knowing that these people would just be dumped on someone else, their lives still hanging in turmoil. For the past few weeks, all they had known was those dying around them, the doctor, and Lucien themself. Would they be treated with kindness and civility at the castle, or would they grow more bleak and miserable than they had been before.

“Will they be ok?” They questioned nervously, wringing the straps of their mask. “Will they be taken care of?”

“To the best of my knowledge, the doctors at the castle have much more funding and supplies than we do, so I believe this is better for these people than staying here.” Julian watched the lines on Lucien’s face deepen as they gazed down at the cobblestone streets. “We still have more people to help, sometimes the load needs to be shifted so more weight can be taken on.”

“I know, I just… I just wish we could actually do something. I’ve tried everything from humors to potions, and even when it seems like victims are improving, something seems to grab them and drag them to the earth anyways.” They sighed, Julian understood what they were talking about. “Once we help these people into the wagon, can we close the clinic for the night? Just so we can take care each other for once.” The doctor looked quizzical, his silver eyes searching his apprentice’s features with confusion. “I know you haven’t slept in days, and you practically live in those clothes. So please, come to my shop, I’ll make up a bath, and you can sleep there. In the morning, we can come back and clean here.” They looked up at him hopefully. “You’ll work yourself to death one of these days.”

He was silent for a few moments. And then took their gloved hand in his. “Alright. Only because you asked so nicely.”

Lucien laughed slightly “If you hadn’t said yes, I would have dragged you along anyways.”

The faint sound of hooves could be heard down the street, and Julian refastened the mask in his hands to his face. Lucien followed suit, standing up straighter, and going inside.

They went from person to person, informing them of the situation, and how they would receive more adequate care at the palace. A few patients asked if they would come visit. Their response was always that of forced positivity. They would have to come back when they were all cured, and talk then.

Hobbled old women, workers from the docks, a few mothers and their children, who they refused to leave alone. A solid assortment of people from all backgrounds stumbled into the wagon, Julian lifting those who could barely walk on their own. Lucien propping a few up, comforting them, saying their strength would be back soon. 

After about an hour, everyone who had been laying on the small beds in the clinic was gone, taken away by the cart, and the driver who seemed as if he was a specter of death himself.

Julian pulled off his mask, and his gloves, setting them down on the windowsill of the clinic. He rubbed his face, looking down at the scuffed leather of his boots. “I could use a drink.”

“I have something at the shop.” Lucien slid their gloves off, taking one of his hands in theirs. “We should go.” 

He nodded slightly “Yes. Let’s do that, please.” His fingers slowly lifted from theirs, and undid the buckles of the mask that had tangled with their slightly oily hair. 

They opened the door one last time, setting the masks and gloves just inside, on a small table, and then locking the house. They did it for posterity, no thief would risk the plague for whatever pittance living in the darkened building.

The two walked down the street, exhausted, having hardly rested since the clinic opened to the public. A nap here or there, but nothing more. Julian turned no one away, and so he kept himself going with a steady flow of black coffee and ambition. Lucien preferred black tea, and sugar, but neither of them pushed their preference on the other. They were much too wrapped up in their work to do that.

They passed out of the outer streets of the city, where the plague had wreaked havoc, into more lively areas, where folks pretended no one was dying under their noses, and they could enjoy the ocean, canals, and riches Vesuvia had to offer. They passed the market, which had a few shops still open, selling flowers, wines, and various vices for people to enjoy. Julian picked up a bottle of wine, much to the opposition of his apprentice, who insisted they had plenty of spirits at home. The winemaker laughed at them both, as Julian leaned towards them, and insisted he intended to drink it all. 

“You two have been working much too hard. Please, take that bottle. Just promise you’ll find the cure for this blasted thing.” Julian was not someone to turn down free alcohol, and shook hands with the winemaker, saying how he had every intention of stopping the illness. Lucien sighed, taking the bottle in their hands, and beginning to walk to their shop, which was near enough they could feel the protection spells they had put up tingling at the back of their neck, beckoning them home.

Julian had to jog to keep up, and as he followed Lucien, he cleared his throat. “I’m guessing Asra… hasn’t returned yet?” 

“No, he was pretty clear, he wanted to travel until the whole thing blew over. And I think that’s bullshit.” Lucien frowned, going round the back of the shop. “We should try and wash off before we go inside. Just as a precaution.”

“Yes, of course.” Julian said, looking at Lucien sadly, feeling bad for even asking about Asra. They hadn’t spoken about him since he left, why they would now. 

Lucien pulled the handle on the dripping faucet over the basin of water, sending some cascading over the edge. Removing outer layers, they scrubbed their arms, neck, face, and anything that could have been overly exposed to any of the stale, dead air. A pile of black and red fabric built up at the foot of the steps, as their wax coated cloak, coat, and trousers were discarded. They stood in the sunset, skin feeling fresh and raw, wind hitting their face and cooling it after a day in the oppressive humidity of bodies and layers.

Julian leaned over next to them, following suit. He hadn’t been in the clinic most of the day, as he had gone to the palace to negotiate, but he set his cloak, and coat on the steps, rubbing the cold water up his arms and on his cheeks, if only to please Lucien.

He had never entered from the back of the shop before, and watched as Lucien brought down the barrier of protection magic from the door, and levitated the clothes to a basket inside. Watching Lucien use magic, he grew uncomfortable, as it just seemed so unnatural for them to use such a powerful thing for something so simple.

“We can get them in the morning. But for now, let’s just get some water hot for a bath.” Lucien took his hand ever so gently, and pushed the curtain back that led into the more open area of the shop. As they wandered about, finding tinctures and potions for washing hair and such, small balls of light lit up the shop in a soft, almost romantic glow.

“The kitchen, my room, and the bath are upstairs. Ill start filling the tub, you can pour us drinks.” They said with a soft smile, hand sliding along his arm, directing him towards the curtained stairway. He blushed ever so slightly at their dainty touch, and followed close behind into the home on top of the shop. 

The kitchen seemed to double as a living room, with a low table, and cushions on the floor by the window. There were three other rooms, one of which had an open door, showing a roughly made bed, a desk, and a chest of drawers. 

Lucien went to the next door and inside he saw a messy bathroom, with a surprisingly large tub, that they began to fill with water, and soap, they ran a hand in the water, and It began to steam slightly in the cool evening air. Julien looked through the cupboards of the kitchen, finding a bottle of purple tinted alcohol, whiskey, and some various bottles of wines, some obviously more for cooking than drinking.

He steered away from the purple liquor, and poured them each a glass of whiskey, saving the wine he had bought for later. Holding one in each hand, he walked to the bathroom, and set a glass next to Lucien softly, watching their soft brown eyes flit towards him. 

“You are a great comfort to me, no one else I know would be so kind. It almost seems undeserved.” He said gently, setting his own hand on theirs as it rested on the side of the tub.

“You work so hard, just to help other people. I can’t think that being kind to you is something you don’t deserve. I can think you need a bath though.” They smiled a bit, reaching to his waist to untie his belt and untuck his shirt fully 

His cheeks flushed “Will you be joining me?” 

“If you’d like. Or I could leave you alone.” Julian quickly shook his head.

“Please stay, I want to be close to you right now.” His voice was a shaky whisper, and he reached out, unbuttoning the loose tunic his apprentice wore with care, letting one of the sleeves drift down their shoulder, leaving it uncovered.

The glasses were moved to the side of the basin’s table, and with soft strokes and hands as steady as death, each undressed the other, moving from shoulders, to chest, hips, and legs. Slowly, Lucien rose and slid into the steaming water with a smooth exhale. Julian was flushed across his cheeks and his shoulders, and he looked at them expectantly, desiring direction and guidance. Lucien looked over the side of the tub with a smile. “Come on, get in you fool.”

“O-of course.” He stepped in, the heat sending a shudder up his spine as he sat. “How can you do something like this with just magic?”

“Practice. It was a skill I picked up as I grew up. There’s really nothing that special about it.” They said, gently pushing their fingers into the auburn curls that often caught their attention when they looked at the doctor. “Come closer, let me wash your hair.” 

Julian leaned into their touch, sitting between their legs as they found some liquid soap, and gently pulled him back, getting his hair wet, using a bowl to get it all thoroughly wet. Gently massaging the soap and stripping the grease that had built up from weeks of constant work. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed the feeling of their fingers against his scalp, the slight tug as they worked through tangles and twists. It was intoxicating just how comfortable he felt. Gently they washed out the lather and rid pulled his body against theirs, his head between their breasts as they slowly ran their hands down his neck, and rubbed his back.

“Ohhh, please keep doing that” he sighed lowly, sliding an arm around their body, between their back and the tub. He looked up at them softly. 

“Your posture is terrible, you’ll get a hunch at the rate you're slouching. You should fix it” They kissed his forehead with ever so much tenderness, a smirk playing upon their lips.

“But if I did, would you still do this?” He had gentle lust in his eyes, reaching up, he ran a thumb along their cheekbone. 

“You’d have to ask nicely.” They took that same hand and kissed the heart line on his palm.  
“Would you make me beg for it?” He pulled them closer, rising up so he was kneeling in front of them.

“Maybe. Though I enjoy how you seem to melt when I do it suddenly.” They leaned forwards, taking his other hand in theirs. “Perhaps it should be a surprise.”

“Anything you do to me, I would love.” His wet hair fell in his face, obscuring his eye, and they laughed lightly.

“Anything?” They put his hands on their waist, and reached up, hands resting on the crook of his neck, thumbs running along his pulse, pressing ever so slightly.  
His eyes fluttered, and he nodded. 

They let go, and leaned over to get their glass, the cool glass slightly fogged by the steam of the bath. “Would you wash my hair for me?” They took a sip, their lip twitching “Man, this stuff is strong.”

“It looked safer than whatever that purple thing was.” Julian found the same bottle they had used for his hair, and poured a bit into his palm, working it slightly, causing it to foam up a bit. “Tilt your head back for me, I wouldn’t want to get this in your eyes.”

They turned, so instead of facing them, their back was too him, and they tilted their head back “How is this.”

“Just perfect.” Sliding his fingers through their short brown hair, he blushed, gently pulling them closer, tilting their head back more, until he could lean over them, and gently press his lips to theirs. 

They put their hand behind his head, reciprocating this advance, biting his bottom lip before he could pull away. “You’re being forward for once, are you?”

“Just this once, I had to know what it felt like.” They smiled as he resumed rubbing their scalp in small circles.

“Did you like it?” They found a bar of soap, and washed their shoulders and chest as they sat above the water.

“A bit, but I feel like I should work for your affection.” He twisted a lock of their hair around his finger.

“You work too hard, you should let me give you things for free.” They ran a hand under the water, gently touching his calf.

“Maybe, but if you give me things for free, what can I give you?” He gently pulled their head back once more, and started rinsing out their hair. He placed his hand on their forehead, as to minimize the water going down their face.

“Your reaction.” They smiled. “I like watching you.” They offered him the glass they had been drinking from “You want some?”

“Why not.” He said as he pushed their wet hair away from their face, and took the glass as they sat back up.  
They took his glass from the table and turned towards him “A toast?”

“To what are we toasting to?” He raised an eyebrow, holding the half empty glass they had given him.

“To health perhaps? Progress? A cure?” They smiled softly. “Sometimes a toast is needed, if not for any specific reason, then to everything.”

“To everything then.” He smiled, tapping his glass to theirs, and then knocking back the remaining whiskey in the glass. They drank about half of their glass, and handed it to him, taking the empty glass.

“It’s only fair you get this, since I drank half of that one.” They said, setting the empty glass on the basin once more.

“Well you aren’t wrong.” He said, finishing off the glass and leaning over Lucien, pressing them against the bath playfully as he set the glass down. “You still have soap on your chest.”

“And you don’t. You should wash yourself more.” They said, turning so they were facing him once more “Good looks diminish behind smell.”

“You wound me Lucien.” He laughed, grabbing a cloth and proceeding to scrub his body down, working off the smell of stress and sweat. 

“You wouldn’t change anything if I didn’t,” They kissed his cheek and smiled. “We should get out soon.”

“Why? Don’t you like being like this?” He asked softly, almost worried, sinking down in the tub, and washing off bubbles from his skin.

“No, I want to be closer. My bed is a better place for than a bathtub.” Julian blushed, realizing the intent in those words.

“Are you sure? I could always stay in the other room.” He was blushing once more, the confidence he had been building melting back into his hesitant self.

“Why would I want that? It’s not like you haven’t been touching me all over this evening.” Their hands slid up his chest, his neck, and into his hair. “Do it for me Julian.” Their voice was soft and full of desire.

“I- Alright. But can you kiss me again? Please?” He was flushed from chest to cheeks, and he avoided their eyes nervously. Slowly Lucien leaned in, pulling him toward them, kissing him firmly, and sighing happily as his hands found their way along their shoulders, pulling them close, chest touching slightly as Julian made soft and shallow breaths. The tenseness that had once again built in his spine subsided, and he pulled away slowly.

“How was that?” He looked at Lucien, whose cheeks were faintly pink, either from the heat of the bath, the booze, or the kiss. He couldn’t tell.

“Your lips are so soft Lucien.” He whispered, pulling them into a hug. “It was perfect.”

“Let me get the towels.” They slowly got up, stepping on to the rug next to the tub, opening a linen closet and pulling out two long towels, wrapping one around their torso, and handing the other to Julian, who climbed out of the tub, watching his companion as they wiped off a mirror, inspecting their face a bit before taking the two glasses and taking them out of the room.

He dried his hair, and rubbed his face with the towel, thinking about Lucien, their soft hair, smooth skin, plush lips. His blush did not diminish, and he was aware of the sound of their feet crossing the living room to their bedroom.

He wrapped the towel about his waist and followed the sound of his apprentice to the bedroom.

They sat on the edge of the bed, drying their hair in the golden light cast from a ball of light that floated around by the ceiling. Their form contoured in shadow and gleam. Julian’s eyes trailed from their slender neck to bosom, which they usually kept pressed down, but he admired its fullness when free. Their arched back and soft thighs had beads of water dripping down them, and when they wrapped the damp towel around their shoulder and looked over at him, he blushed.

“What, are you waiting for an invitation?” They smiled slightly, eyes fiery and beckoning.

He inhaled sharply, and walked over, kneeling at their feet and taking their hands gently “Youre beautiful.” His voice was barely a whisper as he kissed their hand, intertwining their fingers.

“You are so kind, and so gorgeous.” They leaned down and kissed his upturned face, their lips hitting his forehead softly and the corners of their mouth drawing up slightly as his chest pressed against their legs.

“What can I do for you Lucien?” He sighed wistfully and they put their hands in his hair, they slowly slid a leg over his shoulder and he slid his hands up the inside of their thighs. They shuddered as he kissed the soft skin in the valley of their legs.

Tracing each crevice with the tip of his tongue he pulled their body against his and with a groan Lucien laid their head back as Julian’s tender touch warmed their nerves and sent shudders up and down their spine.

He treated this like a sweet indulgence, one of rare exception to the general hardships of the world. His breath was heavy and hot as he left bruises on the crooks of their legs and panted against their skin. The tug of their fingers in his hair sent his nerves on edge, they gripped his scalp like he was an anchor in the ocean, and he wanted to keep them steady.

They moved him as if he was a plaything, directing his movements and gasping noises of encouragement. Those noises echoed in his ears and added to his need to be useful, he craved acknowledgement, praise, love. They were giving him it all. Everything he had wanted.

“Kiss me.” Lucien gasped, sharply tugging his hair. “Kiss me now.” He quickly obliged their order, getting up and onto the bed, pulling them up with obedient force as their lips met again, this time, the taste of lust in the mix of saliva and skin. When Lucien pulled back, they took Julian’s head in their hands, running a thumb along his bottom lip and tilting his chin up so his neck was exposed. Their lips rested on his pulse, and they counted its wild pounding. Slowly they followed the vein down to his collarbone, and the muscle connecting his shoulder and neck. It was smooth and warm, with a freckle or two if you looked closely. They sank their teeth into it, and his lips quivered as a sudden and surprised moan escaped from him. They could feel a throb of desire pressed between their legs as they sat on his lap. Digging their canines against his muscle roughly, they felt a whimper slide from his lungs.

“Lucien, p-please.” He whispered, they felt him shift his hips slightly with need, they smirked and released his body from their lips.

“Tell me what you want Julian. I’m a magician, not a mind reader.” They purred and slowly raked their nails down his back, causing his breath to hitch.

“Can I be inside you? Please.” He was flushed to his ribs by this point, and as Lucien pushed him down onto the bed, his head hitting the pillows, he pulled them close, lips at their ear as he panted nervously. They grabbed his head firmly and went lower, gliding their tongue’s tip down his tendons and pressing their thumbs against his pulse points, leaving his vision swimming.

They sat up as his grip loosened on their torso, and they lowered themself onto his rigid erection, eliciting a dazed moan from his half open mouth as he breathed shallowly. “Like that?” They sighed, rolling their hips gently as he trembled.

“Y-yes, god yes.” He looked at them with those gorgeous, tired eyes, fluttering as darkness dulled his vision like a vignette. 

Their thumbs slid off of his neck, letting a surge of consciousness hit him. He sharply inhaled as he regained air, looking up at them with awe, he propped himself up on an elbow, and slid his hand into their hair once more, dragging them down and locking their lips together once again. Suddenly he pushed them over, rolling till Lucien felt the bed against their back, and saw Julian over them, breathing heavily.

They smiled teasingly, pushing up the unruly fringe of hair that obscured his right eye, looking at his stormy grey eyes with a playfulness they could not avoid.

“I thought you were only going to be forward once?” They purred, wrapping their legs around his waist and arching their back as he began to shift his hips ever so slowly.

“I couldn’t help myself, I wanted you. So badly.” He whispered and leaned down massaging a breast with a hand as he licked their nipple teasingly.

“You have me now.” They said as they held his head against their chest.

The slow and gentle rolling of his hips slowly shifted like the ocean before a storm. His hands slid under their back and he kissed up their chest and neck, his back curving like a bridge, joining them together. His chin pressed into their shoulder as his panting got deeper, hungrier, and lovelier. Their skin collided forcefully, the bed creaking ever slightly as each thrust expelled air from Lucien’s lungs, their gasps hot and sharp as their nails dug into Julian’s back. They pressed their mouth to his neck, teeth digging into it and leaving red marks and future bruises. He moaned and pressed their bodies tight together, rutting himself deeper into them. 

They rolled their hips as he quickened his pace and hardened his force, feeling each detail of their insides as he thrust. They tightened around him, feeling each throb as he panted and gripped their hips tightly.

Lucien gasped and their eyelids fluttered, their body tensing as they pressed their hips as close as they possibly could to Julian, putting their hands in his hair once more, feeling the locks curl around their fingers as they kissed him suddenly, a feeling like a hundred tiny fireworks spread along their body as they tightened around him, He moaned lowly as he tensed and held onto them tightly, releasing into them with a sense of ecstasy which was oh so rare in these troubling times. They held onto each other with a need for certainty, a desire for solid ground. In that moment, that is what they were for each other. They shared heat, their pounding pulses harmonizing.

“Lucien?” Julian whispered softly, against their cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too Jules.” They muttered and stroked his hair as their legs untwined from around his legs shakily. His hands gently massaged their thighs, twitching muscles trembling under his fingertips, slowly relaxing and laying tiredly on the bed. They slowly nudged him on his side, and he rolled over, lying next to them on top of the covers. Lucien slowly shuffled so they were in-between his chest and arm, and put an arm over his chest, and twisted their legs around his. “You’re so warm…” They muttered, rubbing their face against him.

He nodded softly and pulled them closer, kissing the top of their head as he took slow, deep breaths.

“We never drank that wine.” Lucien muttered. 

“It’s a gift.” Julian mumbled back.

“I don’t need more wine…” They sighed.

“It’s fine… Just… make stew…” he mumbled, blushing awkwardly.

“Hey… Julien?” Lucien looked into his grey eyes softly.

“Yes Luce?” He was flushed softly still, radiating heat, the light slowly wandering the ceiling making the sheen of sweat on him glow slightly.

“Can we forget about the plague for tonight? Just pretend everything is normal.” They muttered softly, their eyes looked down slightly, as if they were ashamed of their request.

“I don’t know, this is normal at this point. If not for the plague, I would have never met you, and I would most likely still be dressing battlefield wounds in the north. So I don’t think I can. Because if I forgot about it, I would have to forget about you.” He said, holding their cheek in his hand. 

“I think we would have met eventually, even if we never worked together.” They said, squeezing him slightly. “You would probably have to save my life at some point or something.”

Julian laughed “Or something.” He echoed.

Lucien smiled softly, wrapping their arms around him, pressing their face to his bare skin. Julian watched as the floating light began to flicker, fade, and eventually go out as Lucien drifted quickly to sleep. Subtly he pulled the covers from under them and bundled them together. For the first time in a week, he felt relaxed, and finally, he allowed himself to sleep.


End file.
